el verdadero sentimiento de otaru
by carlita SVT
Summary: aqui otaru descubrira, el amor y pasara una noche inolvidable entren y lean porfa espero RR, no soy muy buena en los de summary XD


Hola este es mi primer fic de saber marionette J espero q les guste, AVISO: esto es cuando otaru despierta a cereza hay algunas cosas de la tele y otra de mi imaginación

El verdadero sentimiento de Otaru

Cuando Otaru, lima y cereza se estaban yendo a la casa

Otaru: hay por fin salimos

Lima: oye otaru tengo hambre

Otaru: yo también

Cereza: bueno yo les ayudo

Otaru: no será molestia?

Cereza: yo siempre estaré a su servicio mi señor otaru- al ver la cara de cereza iluminada por el atardecer otaru sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente

Otaru (sonrojándose): siiiii cereza- y cuando lima vio eso le extraño

Lima: oye otaru por q tienes la cara roja como un jitomate?

Otaru (con nervios y sonrojándose): debe ser el reflejo del sol jejejeje nnuu- al ver esa escena cereza también se sonrojo

Otaru: mejor vamonos

Lima: vamos

Cereza: jaja vamonos

Y a lo lejos se ve a un hanagata sufriendo el castigo

EN LA NOCHE DEL MISMO DIA

Lima: hay comí mucho

Otaru: hay cereza no sabia q cocinabas tan rico

Cereza (sonrojándose): gracias mi señor otaru, pero no le falto sal?

Otaru: no, estuvo perfecta la cantidad

Cereza: gracias, pero no fue gran cosa

Otaru: de verdad cocinaste como cocino mi mamá

Cereza se acerco a otaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo- gracias mi señor otaru- otaru se sonrojo otra vez y pensó- por que, por que mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido, será q me estoy enamorando de cereza, mientras tanto lima dejo su plato de arroz y dijo- entonces yo también cocinare- y se fue a la cocina

Otaru: y dime cereza creo q el shogun te explico algo de ustedes cuando quiso hablar contigo verdad

Cereza: si me dijo algo

**RECUERDO**

Shogun: otaru antes de que se vallan puedo hablar con cereza en privado

Otaru mirando a cereza: claro- y cereza se va con el alcalde a un cuarto y cierra la puerta

Cereza: de que desea hablar conmigo

Shogun: te voy a explicar por que hay marionetas y no hay mujeres

Cereza (sorprendida): co…como, me va a explicar mis orígenes y por que fui creada?

Shogun: si, hay tres marionetas con órganos vírgenes eso quiere decir que tu o las otras marionetas se pueden enamorar, besar y sentir. Si te enamoras lo sentirás como un sentimiento como nosotros cuando nos enamoramos, cada uno tiene su personalidad, lima tiene los de una niña pequeña pero tiene mucho q dar a las personas, la otra tiene madures, fuerza pero tu eres diferente tienes la dulzura, valor, amor, alegría, respeto, madurez y belleza eres casi igual a lorelei tienes casi todos los valores q una mujer debe tener, por eso tu eres especial y fundamental para q la era de la mujer vuelva a nacer nunca olvides q eres una persona importante para nuestra lorelei

Cereza (feliz): soy la fundamental eso me alegra

Shogun: por eso puede llorar, amar, etc. por eso mi niña yo estaré pendiente de ti, te haré feliz como a las otra

Cereza: si

Shogun: pero no le digas a las otras marionetas me lo prometes

Cereza: si, se lo prometo- echándose a reír los dos

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Otaru (sorprendiéndose): eres fundamental para que vuelva la era de la mujer

Cereza: si, bueno las tres pero todavía hay que encontrar a la otra

Otaru: eres increíble- sonrojándose un poco y puso su mano en la mesa

Cereza: no-poniendo su mano encima de la mano de otaru- tu mi señor otaru eres increíble por encontrarnos

Otaru acercándose poco a poco a cereza para besarla, cuando ya estaban cerca sus labios fueron interrumpidos

Lima: MIRA OTARU COCINE- asustando a cereza y a otaru- perdón los asuste

Otaru: no lima

Lima: entonces si no te asuste por que están agarrados de la mano- diciendo eso otaru y cereza ven sus manos y seguían tomados de la mano

Otaru: no lima el problema es q…

Lima: yo también quiero agarrar tu mano otaru

Otaru (sonrojándose): no lima…

Lima: por que?

Cereza: que le cocinaste a otaru lima

Lima: a cierto quiero q lo comas otaru

Otaru viendo la comida de lima y también q se movía: no gracias lima estoy lleno mejor vallan a cambiarse para dormir

Lima: bueno, entonces seria mejor q le soltaras la mano de cereza para q se valla a cambiar no otaru? Jejeje

Otaru: como…- y recién se da cuenta que sigue agarrando la mano de cereza- perdón cereza

Cereza: no hay problema mi señor otaru, ire cambiarme

Después de unos minutos otaru fue a ver a los cuartos de las chicas y habré la puerta

Otaru: ya deben estar en la cama chicas- entrando y ve a una cereza en ropa interior

Cereza: mi señor otaru…

Otaru: eh perdón cereza- tapándose los ojos

Cereza: no, no hay problema

Otaru: bonita tu rompa interior- pensando) que tonto por que dije eso

Cereza (sonrojada): eh gracias, es tipo bikini es roja si se dio cuenta mi señor otaru

Otaru: eh… si…será mejor… que salga…

Cereza: si, no se preocupe por lima ella esta durmiendo

Otaru: por favor perdóname

Cereza acercándose a otaru ya cambiada- mi señor otaru usted donde va dormir?

Otaru: en el sofá

Cereza: pero puede dormir mal, será mejor que venga y duerma conmigo

Otaru: ehh…no creo?

Cereza: mi señor otaru usted va a ir a trabajar mañana?

Otaru: si

Cereza: si duerme en un sofá estar mal su cuerpo, no hay problema venga y duerma a mi lado, no tengo ningún problema con por que yo le quite la cama

Otaru sin otra opción- esta bien dormiré contigo

Cereza: bueno venga entonces- siguiendo a cereza así su cama, cereza entro primero y se fue a la orilla, mientras otaru fue después

Cereza: tome mi señor-dándole la colcha

Otaru: pero no te hará frío?

Cereza: no hay problema usted es humano, se puede enfermar

Otaru: mejor compartámoslo- tapándose y tapando a cereza

Cereza: gracias mi señor otaru

Otaru: no hay por que-mientras se echaban a dormir otaru sintió el cuerpo de cereza junto al de el, era suave y delicado

Cereza: buenas noches mi señor otaru-dándole un beso en los labios y otaru le correspondió ese beso. Ese beso fue más profundo cada segundo, otaru empezó a abrazarla y acariciar su cuerpo, mientras cereza también empezó a tocar el pecho de otaru, y lo siguiente esta censurado, solo les diré q paso algo

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Otaru: buenos días cereza- pero ve q cereza no esta en la cama

Cereza: buenos días mi señor otaru- otaru dirige su mirada a la puerta y ve a cereza trayendo el desayuno de todos

Otaru: ah… hola

Cereza: será mejor que se ponga la camisa mi señor otaru

Otaru fijándose q no tiene camisa se sonroja: lo…lo siento cereza

Cereza: no hay ningún problema mi señor otaru

Otaru: lima no se levanto

Cereza: no, no todavía, mi señor otaru con respeto a ayer

Otaru (sonrojándose): cereza… lo siento por lo de anoche

Cereza: no mi señor otaru yo lo amo usted me ama

Otaru: si cereza te amo, eres diferente y por eso te amo

Cereza besando de nuevo a otaru

Otaru: y siempre estaremos juntos

Cereza: si siempre, por que el amor siempre vence, jajaja estoy muy feliz

Otaru yo también, TE AMO CEREZA NUCA LO OLVIDES

FIN

BUENO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO, DESPUES TALVES HAGA UNO DE OTARU Y LIMA JEJE ESPERO SUS RR PORFA CHAU


End file.
